1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Single Carrier-Frequency Domain Equalization (SC-FDE), and more particularly to a transceiving apparatus and method capable of compensating for a distortion phenomenon resulting from a fast fading environment, by applying a Space Frequency Block Coding (SFBC) technique to the SC-FDE technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frequency-domain equalization (FDE) technique is a technique for removing interference in a fading channel environment. Recently, an FDE-based single-carrier transmission scheme has been adopted as a standard for broadband wireless metropolitan area network (MAN) systems, such as an IEEE 802.16 system, an ETSI HiperMAN system, etc. An SC-FDE scheme has a similar construction and performance to an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, and is robust against non-linear distortion and carrier synchronization. In addition, the SC-FDE scheme can simplify the structure of a user terminal upon uplink communication by simply processing a signal in a transmission section.
Meanwhile, studies and development are being conducted with respect to a transmission diversity technique, which can increase channel capacity and link reliability by spatially arranging a plurality of transmission antennas, without increasing a frequency bandwidth or transmission power. Recently, an SC-FDE technique, which employs a Space Time Bock Code (STBC) technique providing a transmission diversity gain, has been proposed. However, the STBC-based SC-FDE technique has a disadvantage in that this technique guarantees its performance only in a low-speed fading environment. Also, although the SFBC technique is more robust against a fading environment than the STBC technique, the SFBC technique has a technical problem, in that the SFBC technique cannot be directly applied to a single carrier system because it is a multi-carrier technique which applies a block code to a neighboring sub-channel or neighboring carrier.